House of Camping
by lalalaaaaa
Summary: Anubis house goes on a camping trip. How much can go wrong? Rated T for Tomato.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay you vermin, listen up!" Announced Victor, walking into living room where everyone was. "Mr. Sweet had announced that the whole eleventh grade must take a camping trip!"

"Go Sweetie!" Cheered Alfie.

"As I was saying," Victor continued, handing Alfie a toothbrush, "we leave tomorrow. Trudy will hand out packing lists for everyone. It's one night and two days."

Trudy began to pass out pieces of paper to everyone. On one side, there was schedule, and one the other side there was a packing list.

"Look! Were going to go swimming in a lake on the second day!" Squealed Amber, a huge smile on her face.

"Just wait until she finds out that there isn't any electricity." Fabian whispered to Nina, making her laugh.

"Now get to bed!" Shouted Victor.

All of the students quickly ran to their rooms and began packing.

"Okay, so Nina, I've told you this a million times. You. Have. To. Wear. A. Bikini." Amber said slowly. The two girls had been fighting over what swimsuit Nina was going to wear.

"No, I don't. I want to wear this!" Nina held up a dark blue one piece.

"Yes, you do!" Amber shoved a pink swimsuit into Nina's green bag. "Don't you want to look good for Fabian?"

"Amber, were not even dating!"

"Not yet!"

"Okay, how 'bout a compromise. I get to wear a T-shirt over the bikini."

"Fine. I give up. You're hopeless. You and Fabian both!" Amber threw her hands up in exasperation. "Now, I have to go pack my toiletries." Amber left.

Nina shook her head and finished packing. Then, she crawled into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day was Saturday. Everyone was downstairs bright and early, their bags stacked messily by the door. Trudy had a wonderful breakfast laid out, enough to feed Mick, Alfie and the rest of the house. So there was a lot of food!

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Victor asked, walking down into the dining room, where everyone was eating.

"Yes Victor." Everyone replied.

Amber was bouncing in her seat. She still hadn't figured out why bug spray was on the packing list.

"Then get out side with all of the other eleventh graders and find the group of kids from Isis house.

The students of Anubis house all grabbed their bags and walked outside. All of the eleventh grade was outside. The Anubis boarders quickly found the students from Isis house.

There wasn't much time to meet the Isis house boarders, because Mr. Sweet soon came outside with a megaphone.

"We are going to leave now and we should be getting to the spot where we will sleep tonight in about two to three hours. Now please get in groups of two.

Nina quickly grabbed Fabian's hand. Then she realized they were holding hands and let go quickly. Fabian grabbed her hand back.

Joy and Patricia linked arms. Joy looked a little sad as she glanced at Nina and Fabian holding hands.

Mick and Mara held hands and looked around at everyone else

Alfie and Jerome stood next to each other and Jerome shook his head as Amber went to stand besides Alfie. Hurt, Amber walked over to Mr. Sweet.

"Mr. Sweet!"

"Or you can had a group of three."

"Thanks."

Amber walked back over to Jerome and Alfie and stuck her tongue out at Jerome.

"Everyone follow me!" Mr. Sweet shouted through the mega phone.

The entire eleventh grade began to walk into the woods. Amber swatted the air like crazy.

"So this is why bug spray was on the list!" Amber screamed.

Jerome snickered. Amber shut him up by punching him in the gut.

"Girl. Punches. Hard." Jerome managed to get out.

Amber giggled, "look who's laughing now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, My computer is broken and had been for about two months, so it probably won't be fixed for awhile, so right now, I am updating from my mom's computer, which I can only have on weekends. So I will update two or three times per weekend. **

Amber, Alfie and Jerome were the last group in the line of eleventh graders, even thought they had been in the front fifteen minutes ago. Their reason: Amber.

She cried, cried and cried over everything. Well, the bad stuff was happening to her. But she was the one who chose to wear high heals.

"Amber, please calm down." Alfie pleaded.

"I will not calm down Alfie Lewis!" Amber cried, stomping ahead of Alfie.

Amber didn't notice a rock in the path as she cried and stomped. She tripped over it and began to scream and cry even louder, if that was possible.

"Alfie! Carry me!" Amber commanded.

"Yes, Ams." Alfie sighed and Amber got on his back. This was going to be a long hike.

"We are here!" Mr. Sweet's mega phone blared.

"I don't think Amber is going to be too happy when she figures out that tents and sleeping bags were on the list because we were going to sleep in them." Nina told Fabian.

"Yeah." Fabian agreed.

"Everyone pack up and we will have free time until 6:30 tonight. After that, it's supper time." Mr. Sweet said through the mega phone.

Nina walked off to put up her and Amber's tent.

"Nina, my leg hurts." Amber complained.

"Of course it hurts. You got stung by a bee." Nina replied.

"But does it have to hurt so much?" Amber cried.

"Yes, Amber, yes it does." Nina answered. "The tent is done."

"Is my sleeping bag in there?"

"Yes."

"Are both my blow up mattresses blown up?"

"Yes."

"Are my pillows put on my bed in the special way I told you to put them in?"

"Yes."

"Are my make up products put out?"

"Yes."

"Is the mirror by my make up?"

"Yes."

"Did you get the medicine from Mr. Sweet?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting made at me?"

"A little."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey Nina, Mick and Mara are making me come with them to the lake we're going swimming in tommorrow. Will you come with me?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Sure." Nina replied.

"Yay! Fabina!" Squealed Amber.

"What?" Nina and Fabian asked.

"Nina plus Fabian equals Fabina! Simple math." Amber shook her head.

Nina and Fabian laughed awkwardly, then walked off to where Mick and Mara were waiting.

Mick, Mara, Nina and Fabian disappeared into the woods. After about a ten minute walk, the reached the lake. Only it wasn't a lake, it was a river. A river with a waterfall.

Mara and Mick were goofing around and pretending to fall off the edge, when Mara slipped and fell into the water. The waterfall was fifty feet away from Mara and the water was going really fast. She clung desperately to the edge.

"Mick!" She shouted. "Mick it's cold!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Soooooo, I just went to a catholic church with my ****church buddies (we're Methodist) (we went because we're supposed to be learning about different types of Christianity). So after that, we went to this Mexican food place. A bunch of kids were sitting at my table and we were like talking and it was really fun so now I'm like really hyper and stuff! :) But I fell really bad for out waiter because we made like a huge mess because one of my friends got like really hyper and was like throwing chips at people and stuff. Yeah, it was fun.**

**And OMG! I keep forgetting the disclaimer! Ahhh! I'm stupid! **

**Okay, take it away Fabian!**

**Fabian: No!**

**Me: Why?**

**Fabian: Because you didn't even make Nina my girlfriend!**

**Me: Fabian! Just do the disclaimer! *whispering* You might get a prize in the next chapter...**

**Fabian: Yay! Lalalaaaaa obviously doesn't own House of Anubis. If she did she would have a life!**

**Me: I do to have a life! You might not have a prize now!**

**Fabian: Never mind! I take that back! Lalalaaaaa is the most popular person I know!**

**Me: Thank you!**

"Don't worry Mara! We'll get you out!" Shouted Mick.

Mara sobbed from the water, clinging to the edge with all of her might.

"Nina. Fabian. Run back and get Victor and Mr. Sweet!" Mick commanded.

Mick reached for Mara's hand as Nina and Fabian took off into the woods.

"Mara, I'm going to pull you out of the water. Make yourself as light as possible." Mick said.

"Okay."

Mick pulled up with all his strength. He pulled Mara out of the water. She was soaking wet and crying.

"It's okay now, Mara. Everything's okay." Mick reassured Mara.

Fabian and Nina came running out of the woods with Mr. Sweet and Victor trailing behind him. Mr. Sweet was carrying lots of towels.

Mick wrapped Mara up in the towels and carried her back to the campsite. He put her in her tent at the campsite. Mick left and Mara changed out of her wet clothes.

"Thank's for coming with me." Fabian thanked Nina.

"Thank you. Without you here, I would've been stuck helping Amber all afternoon." Nina replied.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Fabian asked, glancing at his watch. "We still have about two hours of free time left."

"I'd love that." Nina blushed.

The two walked off into the woods, taking a different path than they had taken to the "lake" that was actually a river.

"So, um, Nina, Mick wanted me to "man up" and ask you something." Fabian started nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Nina.

"Ummm," Fabian chickened out. "He wanted to know if you would buy some of his little sister's girl scout cookies. He wanted me to ask you."

"Oh, uh sure. I was a girl scout when I was little."

"Awesome."

After a few minutes of silence, Nina spoke up. "So what did you really want to ask me?"

"Mick's little sister."

"Really, what's her name?"

"Um, Olivia."

"Fabian, I know when you're lying."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Fine, let's just go ask Mick about his little sister then."

Nina and Fabian turned around only to find that they had long strayed off the trail. They were lost.

As they walked, Nina tripped over a rock. Her ankle twisted.

"Ow! Fabian! Ow!" Nina screamed.

"Oh, great. We're lost and you just twisted your ankle." Fabian said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Okay, just got back from seeing Beauty and the Beast in 3D! Yeah! Oh yeah, I was playing "ring around the rosy" with my brother who's three and my sister who's ten (my bro made us) and me and my sis kept saying the last line (Ashes, ashes, we all fall down) really creepily. So yeah, I think I'm going to make a fanfic with that as the title! Sorry this chapters kind shorter than my other ones, but I'll probably write another one today! :)**

**kay... Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh, Amber!**

**Amber: No!**

**Me: Why?**

**Amber: Because you made me get stung by a bee!**

**Me: Okay, Nina!**

**Nina: No!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Nina: Because I twisted my ankle!**

**Me: Fine! Fabian!**

**Fabian: I still don't have Nina as my girlfriend!**

**Me: Well maybe she would be your girlfriend if you did the disclaimer!**

**Fabian: Lalalaaaaa doesn't own House of Anubis.**

**Me: Was that so hard?**

"Nina, stay here. I'm going to try to find someone." Fabian commanded.

"Fabian, wait." Nina said. "If you go off and get even more lost, then you and I will be lost on our own."

"Good point. I'll stay." Fabian corrected himself.

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

"How long are we going to keep doing that?" Asked Nina.

"Let's try to call for help." Fabian Suggested.

Nina and Fabian screamed and yelled until they ran out of breath.

"Well, what now?" Nina asked.

"Mick doesn't have a little sister who's a girl scout. Yes, he has a sister named Olivia who's six, but she's not a girl scout. That was a cover story."

"For what?"

"I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend."

"Yes." answered Nina.

"Yes." Fabian said quietly. "Yes?"

"Yes!" Laughed Nina.

"Yes!" Fabian shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooo! It's Tuesday! Yeah! Go Tuesdays! I auditioned for a play yesterday! I'll find out if I got the part or not this weekend! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Oh, Jerome!**

**Jerome: I've said like nothing in the whole story!**

**Me: Well maybe you would say more if you did the disclaimer!**

**Jerome: Good point. Lalalaaaaa does not own House of Anubis.**

A loud bell sounded at exactly 6:30, signaling dinner. Logs had been moved around a crackling fire. Amber limped over to the fire and sat next to Alfie, who was roasting a hot dog on the fire.

"Look Everyone! It's Amber! Alive!"Exclaimed Jerome.

"It's a miracle!" Another eleventh grader shouted.

Amber punched Jerome, "I can still punch hard, you know."

"I made you a hot dog, Ambs!" Alfie held up a hot dog.

Amber looked at it in disgust.

"A hot dog?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure that's what it is." Alfie answered.

"Do you have any idea how many calories are in those?" Exclaimed Amber.

"I don't know what calories are-"

"Never mind." Amber said. "I'm going to ask Mr. Sweet for something else." Amber left.

Later that night, everyone was still huddled around the fire. It was colder than anyone had predicted. Everyone had blankets and jackets wrapped around them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nina and Fabian?" Asked Amber.

Everyone in the eleventh grade started whispering with each other. Nina and Fabian had become over night celebrities when they had been announced prom king and queen.

"I haven't seen them since free time when Mara feel into the river." Replied Mick.

"Maybe I can help." A girl with curly red hair and blue eyes came up to them. She was skinny and short for sixteen years old. "I saw them disappear into the woods after Mara fell into the lake."

"How do you know Mara's name?" Jerome asked.

"She's school rep." Duh, the girl's eyes seemed to say.

"Yeah, I forgot." Jerome said.

"Well, what's you name?" Asked Amber.

"I'm Faith, from Isis house." The red head answered.

"Do you like pink, sparkles or unicorns?" Asked Amber.

"Ummm, not really. I prefer blue, splatter paint and dogs." Answered Faith.

Jerome thought he was in love with her right now.

"Oh," Amber sighed.

"Guys! We're forgetting what's important here!" Patricia shouted.

"Right, taco time!" Screamed Alfie.

"Nooooooo Alfie. No taco." Jerome commanded. "I think Trixie means that we need to go find Nina and Fabian."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said anything slightly intelligent." Patricia nodded with approval.

"I would hit you, but you're a girl." Jerome spat.

"Okay, let's split into groups, Mick, Patricia and Joy come with me." Mara instructed.

"Amber and Jerome, come on!" Alfie shouted.

Everyone started to go with their group into the woods, but Jerome stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Faith, do you want to come with us?" Jerome asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, sure." Faith agreed.

"Great." Jerome grabbed Faith's hand and she didn't pull away. Secretly, Faith like Jerome back.

The two ran to catch up with Amber and Alfie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Hi! I have a weird coincidence! This weekend, I'm going on a camping trip (sort of) with my church! (Yeah, my church is really active) So I can't update t his weekend! Sooooo sorry! I might be able to write a short chapter on Sunday.**

"So what do we do?" Nina asked Fabian. The two were sitting on the ground, huddling together for warmth. Nina had Fabian's jacket draped over her shoulders.

"We sit and wait for someone to find us." Fabian answered.

"What if they never find us?" Nina blinked back tears.

"They'll find us." Fabian reassured Nina.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Complained Amber.<p>

"Where ever they are." Answered Faith. Jerome swore he was in love with this girl. She was not afraid to be mean to people, unlike most girls.

* * *

><p>"We better find them soon!" Growled Patricia.<p>

"Ow, I broke a nail!" Exclaimed Joy.

"Man up." Muttered Mick.

"Umm, Mick," Started Patricia.

"We're girls." Joy finished.

Patricia nodded.

"Then, girl up." Corrected Mick.

"This is how you girl up." Patricia said, turning to Joy.

"OMG! Nail polish!" Screamed Joy.

"OMG! Pink!" Exclaimed Patricia.

"OMG! Sparkles!"

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"WHAT!"

"I don't know."

"Well then why did you say OMG like fifteen times!"

"Ummm, because that's my favorite word, duh!"

"Same-"

"Stop! Please just stop!" Shouted Mick. "Just be Joy and Patricia.

"Thank you." Patricia nodded.

"We like to be ourselves."

"And not Amber."

* * *

><p>"Okay, can we turn around?" Asked Amber.<p>

"No, we're so close, I can just tell." Faith replied. A girl with a sense of determination. Where had she been Jerome's whole life?

* * *

><p>Nina was asleep of Fabian's lap, when Fabian heard a branch snap and voices. Fabian shook Nina and the two of them stood up, holding big sticks.<p>

Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Faith came from one side of the clearing and Mick, Mara, Patricia and Joy came from the other side.

"We found you!" Exclaimed Amber's group.

"No, we found them!" Exclaimed Patricia's group.

The two groups got into a huge argument over who found Nina and Fabian.

"Guys!" Shouted Nina. "Let's just be happy that Fabian and I have people to take us back to the camp so we're not stuck in the woods overnight. I think that we should give that a group hug."

Everyone bunched into one great big hug with Nina and Fabian in the middle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm home sick, and I was bored so, yeah, here's chapter 7! My daddy fixed my computer so I can update from here mow! Yay! Oh yeah, I decided that Eddie is going to be here,even though Mick is here. I felt bad for Patricia because when I write fanfics, I normally have Patrome, and since Jerome likes Faith, I'm going to add Eddie.**

**I don't own House of Anubis but I do own Faith! **

The next morning, Nina woke up to the sound of Amber screaming.

"Amber! What's wrong!" Shouted Nina.

"There was a bug!" Screamed Amber.

Nina rolled her eyes and laid back down, trying to catch some more sleep.

A few minutes later, Alfie ran in with the bag of marshmellows.

"I heard a scream!"

"There was just a bug." Nina answered.

"Oh," Alfie started to leave.

"Wait, Alfie!" Shouted Amber.

"Yeah?" Asked Alfie.

"Why did you bring the bag of marshmallows when you heard me scream?" Amber inquired.

"Because... I thought... you know..." Alfie stuttered. "I'm gonna leave now."

Alfie walked out of the tent.

"He's so clueless." Laughed Amber.

"Yeah. He's the clueless one." Jerome said, walking into the tent.

"Why are you here?" Asked Amber.

"I heard that Alfie brought the marshmallows in here." Jerome replied.

"He left." Nina said.

"I'm outta here." Jerome quickly left the tent in search for the marshmallows.

* * *

><p>Later at breakfast, everyone was gathered around another fire. The breakfast was terrible, eggs cooked over the fire. Well, of course they were bad, Mr. Sweet made them.<p>

"You should've seen Amber's face when the raccoon jumped out of the bushes!" Jerome laughed.

"And remember when Mick broke that twig and Joy jumped straight into the air?" Giggled Patrica.

"Who knew Joy could scream that loud?" Asked Mara through giggles.

"Hey!" Joy defended herself.

"We even heard her!" Exclaimed Nina.

"It scarred Nina so bad." Fabian laughed.

"You screamed louder." Nina smiled.

"She even screams louder than me!" Declared Amber.

"Attention, students!" Shouted Mr. Sweet.

"Thank you Sweetie!" Shouted Joy, obviously happy that everyone had stopped talking about her screaming.

Mr. Sweet frowned at Joy, causing Anubis house to burst out laughing. "Anyway. As I was saying before I was interrupted by Ms. Mercer." Anubis house laughed harder. "Edison has come from Anubis house since apparently we forgot him.

Eddie came up behind Patricia and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Eddie, I really hate it when you do that."

"Okay yacker."

Patricia turned around and quickly kissed Eddie.

"I do not get you two at all." Joy said.

"But it's really cute." Amber pointed out.

"We are going down to the river soon so everyone get changed into you're swimsuits." Mr. Sweet said.

"Yay! Time to go swimming!" Amber skipped back to her and Nina's tent, dragging Nina with her.

Everyone else laughed at Nina's helpless expression as she was dragged into her tent, then they all left for their tents.


End file.
